<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be your best friend by MamiKali20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531916">I'll be your best friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20'>MamiKali20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing this back Yang comforts Ruby after a tough time at school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll be your best friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bringing this back I just re downloaded a few good amount of the old fics so will be reposting one once a day. Hope you all enjoy this again.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. RWBY is also own by Monty Oum. No profit is made with this or any of my stories.</p><p> </p><p>Remember Comments and Kudos are Love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: I'll Be Your Best Friend<br/>
by AngelFlower23</p><p>Tags: Mature, RWBY, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, F/F, No Archive Warnings Apply</p><p>Summary:<br/>
When Ruby gets bullied at School Yang is there to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>Notes:<br/>
This was previously here. I decided to just keep all my stories in one account I had a MissEnabler account but I decided to just keep all my stories whatever they may be here. I won't be doing to much Enabler fics but in the off chance I do they will be posted in this account as well. Sorry for the inconvenience.</p><p> </p><p>Published at: 2018-11-25<br/>
Revised at: 2018-11-25 13:18:59 -0500</p><p>Ruby had come home from another tough day at school the kids had been mean again laughing at her pushing her aside, making her books fall from her backpack and the notes stuck to her back.</p><p>She went straight to her room, took off her backpack took the notes out of her backpack and started tearing them to pieces as she started crying out of hurt and frustration.</p><p>Ruby went to her bed and cried and cried.</p><p>Yang had finally returned home after a long day at college. She put her bookbag on the kitchen table and went to see if Ruby was up. Ruby kept crying on her pillow. When Yang opened Ruby's bedroom door the sight of her baby sister in a ball crying broke her heart. She got close to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Rubes baby what happened” Yang asked softly as she ran her fingers through Ruby's hair, trying to sooth her.</p><p>Ruby kept crying not saying anything. Yang got on Ruby's bed and took her in her arms letting her cry it out. Once Ruby had calmed down a bit she decided to talk.</p><p>“No one likes me, I have no friends, everyone pushes me away Yang ever since I was little” Ruby said with tears still flowing out of her eyes. Yang held Ruby close to her rubbing her back and rocking her softly. She kissed the top of her head closing her own eyes.</p><p>“Its okay baby sis I love you , I care, those kids don't know how incredibly special you're “ Yang kept rubbing Ruby's back softly. Ruby soon calmed down and Yang rubbed Ruby's cheek softly.</p><p>“You're my favorite little sister in the world Ruby” Yang said smiling softly at her. Ruby looked up at Yang with her silver eyes still wet with tears.</p><p>“And you're mine Yang” She whispered. Yang tucked a strand of hair away from Ruby's face and gave her a small peck to her lips. She held her close till Ruby asked Yang to stay with her the night.</p><p>“Of course Ruby I'll stay with you” Yang got the covers over them. She cuddled her sister till finally she looked up at her silver eyes pleading lilac ones. Yang looked at Ruby with adoration as she ran her fingers through her hair softly. She got closer to her face slowly, she leaned in and kiss her softly. Ruby sighed into the kiss and kissed her back, she wrapped her arms around her sisters neck and sank her fingers softly in her hair.</p><p>Yang slowly moved her so she was now on top of Ruby. She moved her mouth to Ruby's face peppering it with kisses, Ruby giggled.”baby sis” Yang whispered as she then went kissing her neck softly and sneaking her hand under Ruby's shirt touching her belly softly. Ruby hummer touching Yangs hair and head.</p><p>Yang smiled and slowly took Ruby's shirt off, she ran her hand lovingly on her on her face then her neck then down her chest that still had a small red bra on.</p><p>Ruby closed her eyes enjoying the tender caresses. Yang took off her own shirt and bra, she slowly kissed Ruby's collarbone and chest. She slowly took off her sisters bra straps. She kissed every inch that was soon exposed after she unhooked her bra and took it off her.</p><p>Yang kissed Ruby's left shoulder and softly touched Ruby's stomach lightly. She kissed down to half her arm then made her way up with kisses. She did the same for her right side.</p><p>“I love you Ruby” She said softly as she then started kissing her chest taking a nipple in her mouth making Ruby gasp in surprise. Ruby placed both her arms over Yangs head as her older sister sucked on her breast softly and lovingly.</p><p>After giving one of Ruby's breast that treatment she gave the same attention to the other.</p><p>“Yang…” Ruby breathed out softly. Yang smiled and then kissed Ruby down her chest, stomach and abdomen. When she got to the waist of her jeans she undid them, taking them off her, she took her underwear off slowly as well kissing down her thighs as she did so.</p><p>Once Ruby was completely naked, Yang joined her taking off her clothes as well.Yang slowly made her way up Ruby's body again kissing her way there, till she was face to face to her.</p><p>“Tell me what you want baby sister” Yang whispered softly to her.</p><p>“I want to feel you on me, protecting me” Ruby whispered back, touching Yangs breast softly with her fingers. Yang smiled and kissed her lips as she positioned herself between Ruby's legs, they hot centers touched and Yang kissed Ruby's neck once again as she felt Ruby move her hips up to meet her. Yang smiled and whispered “ I love you baby sis, you're my love” over and over as they began a rythim of grinding against each other.</p><p>Soon their slickness made them urge on and Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby going faster and harder.”oh Yang, yes you're the only one that loves me” Ruby whispered loudly as her hips also met with Yangs thrust. Ruby captured Yangs lips again as there thirst intensified. Yangs tongue probed Ruby's mouth and they swirled and danced joining as they both reached their peak.</p><p>After they had calmed down, Yang moved to Ruby's side and cuddled her. Kissing the side of her head and holding her close.</p><p>“I love you baby sister”</p><p>“I love you too Yang”</p><p>And with that they fell asleep holding on to one another, knowing they were the best friend they could ever have.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>